POKEFORMERS
by Kibble Beast
Summary: Sam Witwicky receives his first Pokémon, a small but adorable yellow Electric-type: Pika- er, Bumblebee. Little could they suspect the epic adventures that lie before them! Possibly more fluffy than anything you've read before.  :D


POKÉFORMERS

Things I (sadly) don't own: Pokémon, Transformers.

C: I don't even know where this came from. Oh yes, I do. My disturbed mind and a random comment from **9aza**. Love to her, love.

Apologies for the accent missing in the title; if you receive email alerts you may well have seen the retarded code that formed. It wasn't pretty.

* * *

Pyjamas? _Nobody_ went to see the esteemed Oak in _pyjamas!_ He had to get dressed and quickly, but sweet God, he was so late!

After a frenzied struggling into some of the crumpled garments lying all over the floor, Sam hurtled into Professor Oak's lab five minutes after his unplanned late awakening, sort of clothed. "I'm here!"

Without even jumping in shock- perhaps indicating how used he was to Sam's unusual ways or even that he was used to the _unusual_ ways of most folk in the town- Oak turned and gave him a pointed look. "Your shirt is back to front."

"_GAHH,_" Sam shouted and hurriedly corrected this, popping his limbs back through the holes and captured arms flailing around inside the material as he rearranged the shirt.

Meanwhile, Professor Oak sighed at him. "You're even later than _Ash._"

"I'm sorry!" Sam cringed pathetically and, once his arms were free, clutched at his head. _Even later than **Ash**? God, now that was embarrassing._

"Besides," the older man was continuing, "why didn't you come when you were younger? Sixteen? Most people interested in Pokémon training come at about ten."

"It slipped my mind!" Sam offered feebly. "And Mom said she'd beat me with a bat if I left too soon- well, what've you got for me?"

Oak cringed inwardly; this was the moment he always hated. There would always be one. _Always_. "I haven't anything. They're gone."

"_Nothing_?" Sinking into a pit of despair, Sam tried to evade the concept. "Not even- even a _Magikarp_?"

Damn, was he _desperate_. Professor Oak sighed and shook his head wearily. "My _very_ last was a Pikachu, and he's gone."

Sam's hopes were popped even before the other spoke upon seeing the resigned body language, his own shoulders sagging wretchedly. "You don't have anything? Anything at all?"

Oak watched him, inwardly feeling for the boy. It was hard not to when those big brown eyes were scrutinising his every minute movement, beseeching_- _no_, begging_ him. Knuckles rubbing into his closed eyes resignedly, the professor released another heavy expelling of air. He turned- and suddenly something caught his eye. He hurriedly made his way over to his computer- no, he wasn't imagining it. Well, fate was an odd thing- or maybe Sam just had impeccable timing.

Speaking of Sam, the boy was still hanging onto his every word.

Oak chose his words carefully. "…I appear to have _one_-"

"One's good!" Sam shrieked, arms pinwheeling in sheer excitement, his energies instantly restored and catalysed into a potent force that Oak was sure was superhuman.

"But Sam, this is no ordinary Pokémon," the professor tried to explain. But it was no good; an ecstatic Sam was currently beyond listening.

"I'm going to get a _Pokémon_," he was shouting, running around the lab and kissing a startled assistant on the forehead.

Professor Oak shook his head quietly and turned to a computer before tapping away on the keyboard, waiting until attention was returned.

Five minutes later, Sam was standing behind him again. "So uh, can I have it?"

"Listen to me," Oak commanded, wheeling around with his bushy eyebrows furrowed.

Sam saluted him. "Yes_sir._"

"This is no ordinary Pokémon. It is part of a new species."

Sam gaped. "You're entrusting me with a rare Pokémon?"

"It's either that or I suffer you here for a good while before some more starters are found."

The boy beamed before realising that this wasn't really a compliment and frowning, brain trying to work out whether he had been insulted or not by such a mature idol.

Oak was continuing. "So I hope you'll look after it very well."

"Of course-!" Sam watched the other's every move, his whole body tingling with sheer excitement.

The professor closed his eyes (possibly in dread, possibly wondering if he was going to regret it) and handed him a Pokéball. "Here."

Sam took it, hands trembling, and stared at it in awe for a few moments.

In here was his first step to becoming a Pokémon Master. In here was an ally, a staunch friend.

He pressed the button to release the captured beast.

With a flash of curling white light, the Pokémon formed on the floor.

It only just came up to his knees, and was rather brightly yellow. He squinted at it. Definitely shiny-ish- it looked metallic, even.

"…It's rather small," Sam commented.

He had hoped for something huge and manly, something that simply roared _look at me! Fear me!_

"It's growing," Oak pointed out defensively. "Besides, many a small Pokémon has advantages over the large."

Sam knelt down, grinning inanely and holding a friendly hand out openly. "Hey there, fella! I'm Sam!"

"_Bumble_bee," the yellow creature announced, gently head-butting his palm.

Stroking the smooth and unexpectedly warm metal, Sam looked up at Oak in delight before noting a frown.

"Never spoke to me," the professor commented, musing, holding a bag out to him. "Here's your pack."

As he accepted the chunky and vital piece of equipment, Sam was struck by a sudden thought. "So how did you catch it?"

"Eh?"

"If it's so rare, where did you find it?"

"…I didn't really catch it," Oak admitted, slightly flushing. "I found it as an Egg- it hatched not a few moments ago."

"Oh," Sam replied intelligently, shouldering his bag with a shudder of glee. "Well, so long! Bumblebee, let's go!"

And with that he burst out of the lab at a startling pace, Bumblebee shrieking with delight and charging after.

"Wait-!" Oak cried, a hand reaching out in a futile attempt to stop them.

"Bye!" Sam shouted, slamming into the door in a very disrespectful and original opening-door method that Oak certainly hadn't seen before.

The older man stared at the banging door and the completely Sam-less space in amazement.

"But I haven't explained…?" Oak began pointlessly, then stopped himself with a sigh. "He's a bright lad, he'll figure it out. _I hope_."

* * *

There was an odd thrill about being able to do what you wanted _when _you wanted without any restriction; to be able to wander freely.

This was the way it was meant to be, Sam thought idly, eyeing a small flat cuboid which he had found in his bag. "Hey, 'bee- you know how I work this?"

Appropriately bumbling along by his feet on the dusty track, Bumblebee glanced up. "'bee?"

"This red thing," Sam elaborated, flicking his wrist repetitively to bring attention to the device in his hand. "Pokédex, right? I know that much and I know how you open it, but-"

Bumblebee squeaked at him and jumped up and down, arms flapping. "BEEEEEEE."

"What, you want me to try it on you?" Sam flipped open his Pokédex, nearly dropping it in his unskilled haste. "Tell you what, we'll stop for a minute before I drop it-"

"Buuuuuuumble," Bumblebee suggested, pointing at a conveniently flat and large rock a little way off the path.

Sam nodded approvingly and patted the yellow monster on the head before ambling his way over, slinging his backpack to the ground and lying flat across the rock, simply basking in the warm sunlight and closing his eyes in contentment. "Woahhh, this feels _good_."

Warm metallic fingers suddenly tapped at his hand- Sam's eyes snapped open to find Bumblebee blinking at him.

"What?"

"'bee, _bee_," the Pokémon chirped.

He may have only been with Bumblebee for an hour or so, but Sam somehow seemed to know him. They had just _clicked_.

And right now, Sam was sure that the small creature was feeling shy- and he was _definitely_ hiding something behind his back.

"What, 'bee?" he frowned, propping himself up on his elbows.

The Pokémon bashfully looked at the ground before holding his arm out to Sam- then awaited a reaction with a nervous giggle.

The teenager looked at the object in Bumblebee's hand- a bright purple flower. "That's lovely, 'bee."

Bumblebee beamed, then continued blinking at him expectantly- Sam realised it was in fact a present.

"Oh, you want me to…?" Sam trailed off, taking the flower with a reciprocal smile and popping it in a buttonhole. "Thank you."

He lifted Bumblebee with a slight grunt of exertion onto the rock beside him, then opened the Pokédex again. "Right."

Not quite sure what to do with it, he waved it around at the sky.

"_Starscream_," a monotonic voice suddenly sang. "_Type: Seeker_. _Or as I like to think of it, Coward._"

"What?" Taken aback, Sam snapped his neck back and was instantly blinded by the sun.

Indeed, (after his vision had recovered), there, flying above in the sky was a small triangular _thing_.

"Tell me more!" he commanded the Pokédex, feeling like a bit of an idiot for shouting at a handheld device, but hey-ho.

"_Is apparently capable of extreme speed, power and agility_," the machine replied smugly_. "But would prefer to run away."_

"Not on my watch!" Sam cried, gripping the rim of his cap (he had found it in his bag and liked it) and twizzling it around. "Bumblebee, go!"

Bumblebee blinked at him.

"Attack it!" Sam urged, hefting Bumblebee into his arms and trying to hurl him into the sky.

The yellow Pokémon frowned at him in mid-air and landed neatly on his feet.

"…I see the problem there," the teenager admitted, removing his cap reluctantly and stuffing it back in his bag. "I guess you can't fly."

Bumblebee scratched his head apologetically.

"Is there any way I could catch it?" Sam asked the Pokédex.

"_Use Bumblebee's attacks, **moron**."_

Sam planted his legs widely and pointed at the sky dramatically. "Bumblebee-" he paused, suddenly aware that he knew nothing about Bumblebee's attacks. "Er, what do you know?"

Pouting momentarily in thought, Bumblebee clicked his fingers and a tiny bolt of electricity curled down his arm.

"You're an _Electric_?" Sam stared, eyes wide. "Right, then- Thunderbolt!"

There was a pause.

Sam glanced back down- Bumblebee was avoiding his gaze with a cringe. "What?"

"Buuuuuuumblebee," the yellow Pokémon offered apologetically.

"You know the technique?"

Bumblebee nodded.

"So-o?"

His Pokémon sighed, then shook his head firmly after pointing at Starscream.

"What, you don't want me to capture him?" Sam frowned.

What was this conspiracy? Was this Professor Oak's way of sabotaging his dreams; a Pokémon that _didn't _fight? He had said that this one was _different_, maybe he should have listened-!

Bumblebee shook his head rapidly, then thought before snapping his fingers in delight.

He jabbed a finger at Starscream again before summoning a small charge of electricity- then pointed at it and shook his head.

"…You won't use your Electric attacks on him?" Sam guessed, flabbergasted.

Bumblebee nodded, pleased.

Sam decided to call him out on that later. That was plain _stupid._ "Then- then can't you just get him down out of the sky?"

Bumblebee considered, then growled in concentration, his entire body seeming to tense.

The clouds just above them rumbled, darkening almost instantaneously.

Sam took a step back, eyes widening. "Woahh."

"'_bee!_" the Pokémon cried before straightening, his charging complete.

A giant bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, striking him for a good ten seconds before blasting through him into the shaking ground.

There was a sudden screeching, and the Starscream landed with an enraged howl, glaring at the two. He was small too; about the same size as Bumblebee, if not slightly smaller.

Didn't stop him looking damned scary.

Much like his mother; small but a _devil_.

"He looks a little angry," Sam muttered. "You sure you won't attack him?"

Bumblebee blinked happily, shook off some extra discharge into the ground, and settled himself onto a rock.

"You know, it's supposed to be a _Pokémon _battle," he scowled between gritted teeth. "Between _Pokémon_. I could get hurt here."

Bumblebee smiled at him cheerily and squeaked.

"Thank you _so _much," the boy scowled, turning back to the Wild Pokémon. "So, uh, hi there."

Starscream hissed at him, wings flaring.

Sam slowly pulled out a Pokéball. "How about I throw this at you and you stay in it?"

Hopefully, he hurled the red and white device; it flew straight at the monster, a good shot heading right for- Starscream whacked it away with the flick of a wing.

Drat. He didn't even know that they could do that.

"Don't you think it would be nicer to live a comfortable life with friends rather than travel around by yourself and be cold and hungry?" Sam asked, desperately resorting to wheedling charisma whilst trying to discreetly fumble for another Pokéball.

Starscream considered, then turned his back in clear dismissal.

"But you're so pretty!" Sam pressed.

Starscream looked back, head tilting curiously at him.

"Isn't he pretty, Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee nodded furiously.

This might well be a good tactic.

"See, you're _so_ pretty that I just need to capture you," Sam continued hopefully. "Because no other Pokémon could _possibly _be as beautiful as you are."

The Flying Pokémon preened, optics closing contentedly.

"So how about you get in?" the boy asked, pointing at the fresh Pokéball pulled from his bag.

Whatever his response might have been, Starscream sniffed suddenly and frowned, wings pricking at something and sniffing some more.

Bumblebee followed suit, testing the air- then growled softly, tensing.

The Wild Pokémon trotted off into the woods nearby, continuing to sniff curiously.

"What?" Sam asked, bewildered. "What is it?"

Bumblebee shrugged at him. "'_beeeeeeeee_."

Sam bit his lip, half-considering if he should go after the disappeared creature. "'bee, do you want to?"

Bumblebee shook his head ferociously, staring into the depths of the forest with optics wide in something akin to horror.

"Well, see ya later, Starscream," he shrugged, bending down to pick up the thrown Pokéball.

Waste not want not.

There was a massive bellow from a distance away, and a small silver blur blasted past them almost instantly.

"Whaaat?" Sam was confused, eyes darting about for trouble. "What the hell just happened?"

He turned to find Starscream hiding in his pack, shaking.

Bumblebee peered in concernedly but was instantly slashed across the face. Wailing, the yellow Pokémon stumbled across to Sam, arms spread in need of serious comfort.

"It's okay," Sam promised, squeezing Bumblebee and patting his head. "Let's see?"

He raised Bumblebee's chin slightly, and the sniffling creature blinked at him owlishly.

Sam appraised the damage. Luckily, Starscream hadn't hit Bumblebee's optics- it was a neat set of fairly deep cuts into the cheek plating.

Whilst dabbing at the blue (blue!) injuries gently with some cotton wool, he consulted the Pokédex.

"_It is likely that the bellow belonged to a Megatron,_" the red machine predicted. "_Although 'sighting' claims of this Pokémon are so rare that it is considered by some to be a possible Legendary, only trainers with a Starscream have ever alleged to have been attacked by a Megatron. Although many have aspired to put the two together as a team, believing that they will cooperate as a dream, it has never been proved yet- perhaps simply because Megatron has never been caught. In fact, he has never even been seen._"

Clearly the fear was deeply engrained within the entire Starscream population.

Sam gingerly peered into his backpack. "Starscream? It's okay, that nasty evil Megatron's gone."

Red optics suspiciously peeped out of the bag and surveyed the area- Sam shuffled back to allow him a better view of their surroundings.

Eventually, the silver creature climbed out of the bag- only to attach himself to Sam's neck.

"Gackk," Sam choked, slightly strangled.

Bumblebee's optics narrowed and his tiny fists clenched, but Starscream rearranged himself almost immediately to ride on Sam's head.

"You should be walking," the teenager pointed out (whilst somehow trying to avoid a sharp talon slowly sliding down his face _dangerously_ close to his eye), "to improve your stamina."

Bumblebee whistled in agreement.

"Or even- you know- flying off, as Wild Pokémon do?"

Starscream clung onto him quietly and said nothing.

"…Oookay," Sam concluded, picking up his bag. "Come on, 'bee."

Bumblebee kept his optics on Starscream suspiciously, but followed the human out of the wood.

They were just exiting the forest, dry twigs cracking under their feet, when there was a huge roar from nearby.

Cringing, Sam ducked instinctively as Starscream clutched at him tightly with a whine and slid down onto his back.

Sam pulled the Flying Pokémon from him - gasping in pain as reluctant talons scratched desperately at his skin- and held him out in front. "Is that that Megatron again?"

Starscream wailed, scrabbling to be put down- Sam complied almost instantly, the cuts on his back already beginning to sting.

Furious crashing suddenly erupted, coming closer and closer.

Sam wheeled about, staring at the trees incredulously and forgetting his pain momentarily. "Is someone throwing trees around?"

Starscream looked more and more cornered, optics darting about desperately- and to Sam's astonishment, climbed in his bag again.

"Get out of there!" he demanded, attempting to reach around- it's awkward enough to try and reach your back without having a wriggling weight in your bag at the same time.

Starscream jumped out with a red and white sphere clutched in his talons- clutched in his stubby arms, more like.

"Give that back!" Sam cried. "Pokéball thief!"

Starscream cast him a withering look before glancing behind him fearfully.

There was almost instantly a powerful and deep howl, much closer now- without another hesitation, Starscream jabbed the button on the Pokéball and vanished inside.

Sam gaped.

Bumblebee swallowed a giggle.

The crashing stopped a moment or two later, and there was a gruff snuffling.

Sam glanced back towards the dark spaces between the trees- and could have almost _sworn _he saw two red lights glinting back at him. Whether he imagined it or not, it was just a little too close for comfort. "'bee, I think we need to get _out_ of here."

Bumblebee picked up the Pokéball containing Starscream- his arms having to stretch around the sphere- and waddled after the teenager.

In turn, Sam plucked Bumblebee into his arms and headed back onto the sandy path. Safe. Nobody could touch them on the safe sandy path!

The yellow Pokémon giggled happily and licked him. It was a _very _odd experience, and not necessarily an unpleasant one- not wet, not cold- just warm and smooth.

"Nice, 'bee. Nice."

Yes, he had always wanted it- who didn't?- but Sam wasn't quite sure what he was getting himself into with this Pokémon lark. He had had _no _idea what it would be like and he was sure that there would be surprises in the future- but he knew Bumblebee would stand by him.

And possibly Starscream, although that was highly debatable.

* * *

You may have seen my profile notice already, but this is my last offering to you all before I trot off on my break. (: Hope you enjoyed, and with any luck I'll be writing for you all again soon!

Your thoughts and comments are highly appreciated.

Take care!

kB Cx


End file.
